1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for controlling a robot, capable of controlling the motion of the arms of the robot, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot is defined as a mechanical system configured to take a reaction or an action through a sensor that receives a control command or detects the surrounding atmosphere, and a humanoid is defined as a robot provided with the appearance that is similar to a body of a human being. The humanoid is configured to be controlled by using various algorithms in order to copy the action of a human and carry out a motion similar to that of a human, and as an example, a robot provided with a three-dimensional depth sensor installed thereto may recognize a motion of a user and perform an action according to the recognized motion of the user.
In a case when the robot recognizes the motion of the arm of a user, the robot may be able to recognize the motion of the arm of the user by modeling the arm of the user as a mechanism composed of a plurality of member from the shoulder to the wrist of the user. In addition, the typical methods of controlling the motion of the arms of the robot according to the motion of the user include a method of mapping the joint angle of each joint by analyzing the mechanical shape of the arm of the user so that the robot may be able to move in a similar posture to a particular posture of the user, and a method of mapping the end position by analyzing the motion of the user that interacts with a particular subject, based on the position of the end portion of the hand or the end portion of the arm of the user.
However, the method of mapping the joint angle of each joint, since the method is only focused on the posture of a user, is difficult to reconstruct the motion that interacts with a particular subject, and the method of mapping the end position of a user tends to focus on the interaction with a particular subject, and in a case when the length of the segment of the arm of the robot is different from the length of the segment of the arm a human being, the robot may move with a posture that is dissimilar with the posture of a human being.